Nightmares
by Wileret
Summary: Sus sueños iban a peor, y ahora no solo trataban de Arthur.


_**Nightmares**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC ©**_

_**

* * *

**_

Morgana abrió los ojos, incapaz de dormir.

Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana para observar la silenciosa noche. Arriba, en el cielo, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminando las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Camelot dormía, mientras que ella no era capaz o, más bien, no quería.

Tenía miedo de sus sueños que le vaticinaban cosas horribles, cosas que al final parecían siempre acabar ocurriendo de una forma u otra. El médico de la corte siempre insistía en que sólo se trataban de eso –sueños- y nada más, sin relación alguna a algo mágico o algo maligno. Sabía que Gaius era un buen hombre, lo tenía en alta estima, pero en el fondo sabía que la estaba engañando para no preocuparla. Podía verlo cada vez que le miraba a los ojos y le aseguraba que todo se solucionaría con una poción.

Pero no era así, su _problema_ no se solucionaba. A pesar de su continuo tratamiento, sus sueños (o visiones, como ella los consideraba) no había dejado de atenazarla, de hacerla despertar gritando con el sudor cubriéndole la piel, de que tuviera miedo a cerrar los ojos y ver algo que no quería.

Y últimamente, iban a peor, si es que había algo peor que ver a Arturo muerto continuamente. No, esta vez se trataba de otra persona y no del arrogante de su compañero. Si no de otra persona, tan jovial y nervioso, y cuya sonrisa siempre hacia que, incluso en los peores momentos, los labios de Morgana se curvaran formando una también. Una persona sin cuyo apoyo y compresión se sentiría más perdida de lo que ya estaba.

Y verle en sus sueños, pálido y quieto, sin esa chispa de vida reflejada en sus ojos azules, hacía que su corazón se encogiera provocándole un dolor agudo. Sabía que estaba muerto, pues su pecho no se movía en absoluto y no podía notar la calidez embriagadora de su presencia. Pero siempre que intentaba alargar el brazo, en un vano intento de ver que no era así, que estaba equivocada, se despertaba en la oscuridad de sus aposentos gritando desesperada su nombre. _Merlín_.

Recordaba la primera vez que había tenido aquella horrible _visión_. Gwen había entrado corriendo a calmarla. Pero poco había podido hacer, pues ella también se había alterado al oír ese nombre pronunciado por los labios de su señora. Morgana había visto la preocupación cruzar su redondeado rostro. El joven también significaba mucho para ella, pero no en el mismo sentido que para su señora. Para la joven doncella, Merlín era su mejor amigo, aquella persona a la que podía acudir para compartir sus inquietudes o simplemente para hablar. Y el joven siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa, dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

Pero para la primera dama de Camelot, Merlín era…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, se giró y acto seguido entró su sirvienta.

- Mi señora –la saludó, con una suave inclinación.

Morgana le dedicó una débil sonrisa por toda respuesta, volviendo a dejar vagar sus preocupaciones por la mente, y mirando de nuevo hacia el exterior.

Gwen la observó durante unos segundos antes de moverse para avivar el fuego de la habitación. No se había sorprendido verla levantada, pues conocía el motivo de la angustia reflejada en los ojos de su señora, ahora ocultos tras el velo de su negro cabello. Desde que había tenido aquella pesadilla, no había sido capaz de dormir hasta que llegaba ella y la velaba el resto de la noche. Aún así, a veces se negaba a cerrar los ojos temerosa como una niña pequeña.

Y la doncella no insistía en ello, ella tampoco podría dormir de estar en su posición. Podían tratarse solo de sueños, pero eso no los hacía más soportables. Además, Merlín era alguien muy especial para Morgana. La había visto en más de una ocasión mirando en las sombras, a través de la ventana, cuando Merlín pasaba por la plaza del pueblo con Arturo; y como en las ceremonias desviaba sutilmente la mirada para ver al joven sirviente situado detrás del príncipe.

Se suponía que eso era un acto impropio por parte de la dama. Fijarse en un sirviente, incluso considerarlo como amigo, era algo impensable para alguien de su estatus a ojos del rey. Y mucho menos tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarla? ¿Acaso Arturo y ella no estaban pasando por lo mismo?

Lo único diferente era el hecho de que Merlín y Morgana no conocían los sentimientos del otro. Porque Gwen estaba completamente segura de que el joven también sentía algo por su señora. Solo había que ver lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, y como intentaba escabullirse lo más pronto posible con alguna excusa inventada en el momento.

La sirvienta se había reído del comportamiento de su amigo, tan parecido al suyo al conocerle. El titubeo, el sonrojo, el movimiento inquieto de pies… Pero ahora solo esperaba que un día Merlín admitiera lo que sentía y calmara el corazón afligido de su señora.

Con pasos silenciosos Gwen fue acercándose a Morgana por detrás, con un chal en las manos. Era uno de sus favoritos, de color verde esmeralda, y esperaba que alegrara un poco su estado de ánimo, además de evitar que cogiera frío. Cuidadosamente, se lo puso sobre los hombros pasándolo por debajo de su pelo, y apartándole algunos mechones de la cara. Pero al hacerlo, notó el rostro de Mogana húmedo, y supo que estaba llorando.

- Mi señora, tenéis que intentar olvidaros de aquello que os importuna.

Morgana giró el rostro, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo Gwen? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si cada vez que cierro los ojos veo lo mismo? –preguntó, empezando a perder los nervios y hundiendo las manos en su pelo.

Gwen le apartó los brazos de la cabeza y la cogió de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Podía notar el temblor de su cuerpo en sus manos, así que la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentara. Ella se sentó a su lado.

- No lo sé, solo soy una sirvienta, mi señora –respondió, agachando la cabeza. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía darle respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Gwen –ella alzó la mirada al notar los brazos de Morgana rodearla-. Sabes que eres más que eso. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente.

La doncella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante su sinceridad.

- Solo quiero que no le pase nada, Gwen –sollozó, abrazándola más fuerte -. Pero tengo la horrible sensación de que no voy a poder evitarlo.

Gweun no supo que contestar, simplemente siguió abrazando a Morgana, intentando reconfortarla un poco, como una madre a su hija, y deseando que sus miedos nunca se hicieran realidad.

Después de todo, solo eran sueños.

Pero Gwen desconocía lo que de verdad atormentaba a Morgana, más allá de esos sueños.

Lo que más le atormentaba, lo que impedía que a veces no pudiera ni siquiera respirar…. Era el hecho de que, en su _pesadilla_, era ella, Morgana, la primera dama de Camelot…

…la que mataba a Merlín.


End file.
